Band of Brothers (miniseries)
Band of Brothers is a 2001 American war drama miniseries based on historian Stephen E. Ambrose's 1992 non-fiction book of the same name. The executive producers were Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks, who had collaborated on the 1998 World War II film Saving Private Ryan.= The episodes first aired in 2001 on HBO. The series won Emmy and Golden Globe awards in 2001 for best miniseries. The series dramatizes the history of "Easy" Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment, of the 101st Airborne Division, from jump training in the United States through its participation in major actions in Europe, up until Japan's capitulation and the war's end. The events are based on Ambrose's research and recorded interviews with Easy Company veterans. The series took literary license, adapting history for dramatic effect and series structure.Biggest Brother: The Life of Dick Winters The characters portrayed are based on members of Easy Company. Some of the men were recorded in contemporary interviews, which viewers see as preludes to each episode, with the men's real identities revealed in the finale. The title for the book and series comes from the St Crispin's Day Speech in William Shakespeare's play Henry V, delivered by Henry V of England before the Battle of Agincourt. Ambrose quotes a passage from the speech on his book's first page; this passage is spoken by Carwood Lipton in the series's finale. Plot Band of Brothers is a dramatized account of "Easy Company" (part of the 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment), assigned to the United States Army's 101st Airborne Division during World War II. Over ten episodes the series details the company's exploits during the war. Starting with jump training at Camp Toccoa, Georgia, Band of Brothers follows the unit through the American airborne landings in Normandy, Operation Market Garden, the Siege of Bastogne, and on to the war's end. It includes the taking of the Kehlsteinhaus (Eagle's Nest) at Obersalzberg in Berchtesgaden and refers to the surrender of Japan. Major Richard Winters (1918–2011) is the central character, shown working to accomplish the company's missions and keep his men together and safe. While the series features a large ensemble cast, each episode generally focuses on a single character, following his action. As the series is based on historic events, the fates of the characters reflect those of the persons on which they are based. Many either die or sustain serious wounds which lead to their being sent home. Other soldiers recover after treatment in field hospitals and rejoin their units on the front line. Their experiences, and the moral, mental, and physical hurdles they must overcome, are central to the narrative. Production The series was developed chiefly by Tom Hanks and Erik Jendresen, who spent months detailing the plot outline and individual episodes. Steven Spielberg served as "the final eye" and used Saving Private Ryan, the film on which he and Hanks had collaborated, to inform the series. Accounts of Easy Company veterans, such as Donald Malarkey, were incorporated into production to add historic detail. Budget and promotion Band of Brothers was at the time the most expensive TV miniseries ever to have been made by any network, until superseded by the series's sister show, The Pacific (2010). Its budget was approximately $125 million, or an average of $12.5 million per episode. An additional $15 million was allocated for a promotional campaign, which included screenings for World War II veterans. One was held at Utah Beach, Normandy, where US troops had landed on June 6, 1944. On June 7, 2001, 47 Easy Company veterans were flown to Paris and then travelled by chartered train to the site, where the series premiered. Also sponsoring was Chrysler, as its Jeeps were used in the series. Chrysler spent $5 to $15 million on its advertising campaign, using footage from Band of Brothers. Each of the spots was reviewed and approved by the co-executive producers Hanks and Spielberg. The BBC paid £7 million ($10.1 million) as co-production partner, the most it had ever paid for a bought-in program, and screened it on BBC Two. Originally, it was to have aired on BBC One but was moved to allow an "uninterrupted ten-week run", with the BBC denying that this was because the series was not sufficiently mainstream. Negotiations were monitored by British Prime Minister Tony Blair, who spoke personally to Spielberg. Location The series was shot over eight to 10 months at Hatfield Aerodrome in Hertfordshire, England. Various sets, including replicas of European towns, were built. This location had also been used to shoot the film Saving Private Ryan. Replicas were constructed on the large open field to represent 12 different towns, among them Bastogne, Belgium; Eindhoven, Netherlands; and Carentan, France. North Weald Airfield in Essex was also used for location shots depicting the take-off sequences before the D-Day Normandy landings. The village of Hambleden, in Buckinghamshire, England, was used as a location extensively in the early episodes to depict the company's training in England, as well as in later scenes. The scenes set in Germany and Austria were shot in Switzerland, in and near the village of Brienz in the Bernese Oberland, and at the nearby Hotel Giessbach. Historical accuracy To preserve historical accuracy, the writers conducted additional research. One source was the memoir of Easy Company soldier David Kenyon Webster, Parachute Infantry: An American Paratrooper's Memoir of D-Day and the Fall of the Third Reich (1994). This was published by LSU Press, following renewed interest in World War II and almost 40 years after his death in a boating accident. (Ambrose had in his 1992 book quoted liberally from Webster's unpublished diary entries, with permission from his estate). The production team consulted with Dale Dye, a retired United States Marine Corps Captain and consultant on Saving Private Ryan, as well as with most of the surviving Company veterans, including Richard Winters, Bill Guarnere, Frank Perconte, Ed Heffron, and Amos Taylor. Dye (who portrays Colonel Robert Sink) instructed the actors in a 10-day boot camp. The production aimed for accuracy in the detail of weapons and costumes. Simon Atherton, the weapons master, corresponded with veterans to match weapons to scenes, and assistant costume designer Joe Hobbs used photos and veteran accounts. Most actors had contact before filming with the individuals they were to portray, often by telephone. Several veterans came to the production site. Hanks acknowledged that alterations were needed to create the series: "We've made history fit onto our screens. We had to condense down a vast number of characters, fold other people's experiences into 10 or 15 people, have people saying and doing things others said or did. We had people take off their helmets to identify them, when they would never have done so in combat. But I still think it is three or four times more accurate than most films like this." As a final accuracy check, the veterans saw previews of the series and approved the episodes before they were aired. Liberation of one of the Kaufering subcamps of Dachau was depicted in episode 9 ("Why We Fight"); however, the 101st Airborne Division arrived at Kaufering Lager IV subcamp on the day after it was discovered by the 134th Ordnance Maintenance Battalion of the 12th Armored Division, on 27 April 1945. It is uncertain which Allied unit was first to reach the Kehlsteinhaus; several claim the honor, compounded by confusion with the town of Berchtesgaden, which was taken on May 4 by forward elements of the 7th Infantry Regiment of the 3rd Infantry Division.World War II: Race to Seize Berchtesgaden HistoryNet 12 June 2006United States Army in World War II, Special Studies, Chronology 1941-1945 http://www.ibiblio.org/hyperwar/USA/USA-SS-Chronology/USA-SS-Chronology-5.html "In U.S. Seventh Army's XV Corps area, 7th Inf of 3d Div, crossing into Austria, advances through Salzburg to Berchtesgaden without opposition". Reputedly members of the 7th went as far as the elevator to the Kehlsteinhaus, with at least one individual claiming he and a partner continued on to the top.Library of Congress: Veterans History Project: Interview with Herman Finnell: Herman Louis Finnell of the 3rd Division, 7th Regiment, Company I, stated that he and his ammo carrier, Pfc. Fungerburg, were the first to enter the Eagle's Nest, as well as the secret passages below the structure. Finnell stated that the hallway below the structure had rooms on either side filled with destroyed paintings, evening gowns, destroyed medical equipment and a wine cellar. However, the 101st Airborne maintains it was first both to Berchtesgaden and the Kehlsteinhaus.Easy Company of the 2nd Battalion 506th Regiment, US 101st Airborne Division: Also, elements of the French 2nd Armored Division, Laurent Touyeras, Georges Buis and Paul Répiton-Préneuf, were present on the night of May 4 to 5, and took several photographs before leaving on May 10 at the request of US command,Georges Buis and Jean Lacouture, Les Fanfares perdues : Entretiens avec Jean Lacouture, Seuil press, 1975. and this is supported by testimonies of the Spanish soldiers who went along with them. Cast and characters Since Band of Brothers focuses entirely on the exploits of "E" (Easy) Company during World War II, the series features a large ensemble cast. Appearing in all ten episodes: * Damian Lewis as Major Richard "Dick" Winters, the show's main character. He leads the cast for most of the episodes and is the main subject of the second episode "Day of Days", the fifth episode "Crossroads", and the final episode, "Points". Hanks said the production needed a central character to tie the story together, and they believed that Damian Lewis was best for that role. * Ron Livingston as Captain Lewis Nixon, Major Winters' best friend and frequent confidant during the series. The ninth episode "Why We Fight" largely centers on him, dealing with his problems with alcoholism, in particular. * Donnie Wahlberg as Second Lieutenant Carwood Lipton. The seventh episode "The Breaking Point" features Lipton prominently and shows the importance he played in maintaining the company's morale. * Scott Grimes as Technical Sergeant Donald Malarkey * Peter Youngblood Hills as Staff Sergeant Darrell "Shifty" Powers * Shane Taylor as Technician Fourth Grade Eugene "Doc" Roe. The sixth episode "Bastogne" features Roe's experience as a medic during the siege of Bastogne. as Major Richard Winters and Ron Livingston as Captain Lewis Nixon.]] Appearing in nine episodes: * Rick Gomez as Technician Fourth Grade George Luz * Michael Cudlitz as Staff Sergeant Denver "Bull" Randleman. Randleman was the subject of the fourth episode, "Replacements", which featured his escape from a German-occupied village in the Netherlands. * Nicholas Aaron as Private First Class Robert "Popeye" Wynn * Ross McCall as Technician Fifth Grade Joseph Liebgott * James Madio as Technician Fourth Grade Frank Perconte. * Philip Barrantini as Private Wayne A. "Skinny" Sisk * Dexter Fletcher as Staff Sergeant John "Johnny" Martin Appearing in eight episodes: * Neal McDonough as First Lieutenant Lynn "Buck" Compton * George Calil as Sergeant James "Moe" Alley Jr. * Nolan Hemmings as Staff Sergeant Chuck Grant * Rick Warden as First Lieutenant Harry Welsh * Robin Laing as Private First Class Edward "Babe" Heffron * Doug Allen as Private Alton More Appearing in seven episodes or fewer: * Dale Dye as Colonel Robert Sink * Matthew Leitch as Staff Sergeant Floyd Talbert * Matthew Settle as Captain Ronald Speirs * Frank John Hughes as Staff Sergeant William "Wild Bill" Guarnere * Kirk Acevedo as Staff Sergeant Joe Toye * Eion Bailey as Private First Class David Kenyon Webster. He is the main character in the eighth episode "The Last Patrol". * Marc Warren as Private Albert Blithe. The third episode "Carentan" focuses on him. * Tim Matthews as Private First Class Alex Penkala * Richard Speight, Jr. as Sergeant Warren "Skip" Muck * Michael Fassbender as Technical Sergeant Burton Christenson * Phil McKee as Lieutenant Colonel Robert L. Strayer * Jamie Bamber as Second Lieutenant Jack E. Foley * Rocky Marshall as Staff Sergeant Earl McClung * Ben Caplan as Corporal Walter 'Smokey' Gordon * Peter O'Meara as First Lieutenant Norman Dike * David Schwimmer as Captain Herbert Sobel. He is the main subject of the first episode "Curahee". * Bart Ruspoli as Private Edward Tipper * David Nicolle as First Lieutenant Thomas Peacock * Stephen McCole as First Lieutenant Frederick Heyliger * Jason O'Mara as First Lieutenant Thomas Meehan III * Peter McCabe as Corporal Donald Hoobler * Rene L. Moreno as Technician Fifth Grade Joseph Ramirez * Douglas Spain as Technician Fifth Grade Antonio C. Garcia * Adam James as Private Cleveland Petty * Mark Huberman as Private Lester A. Hashey * Simon Schatzberger as Private First Class Joseph Lesniewski * Mark Lawrence as Corporal William Dukeman * Kieran O'Brien as Private Allen Vest * Colin Hanks as First Lieutenant Henry S. Jones * Stephen Graham as Sgt. Myron "Mike" Ranney * Tom Hardy as Private John Janovec * Matt Hickey as Private Patrick O'Keefe * Nigel Hoyle as Staff Sergeant Leo Boyle * Alex Sabga as Corporal Frank Mellett * Simon Pegg as First Sergeant William S. Evans * Andrew Scott as Private John "Cowboy" Hall * Luke Griffin as Staff Sergeant Terrence 'Salty' Harris * Andrew-Lee Potts as Private First Class Eugene Jackson * Stephen Walters as Technician Fifth Grade Jack McGrath * James McAvoy as Private James W. Miller * Jordan Frieda as Private Kenneth J. Webb * Joseph May as Second Lieutenant Edward "Ed" Shames * Jimmy Fallon as Lieutenant George C. Rice * John Light as Lieutenant Colonel David Dobie * Lucie Jeanne as Belgian nurse Renée Lemaire * Craig Heaney as Private Roy W. Cobb Reception Critical reception Band of Brothers received critical acclaim, mixed with doubts about the handling of individual characters. CNN's Paul Clinton said that the miniseries "is a remarkable testament to that generation of citizen soldiers, who responded when called upon to save the world for democracy and then quietly returned to build the nation that we now all enjoy, and all too often take for granted."CNN, Enlist TV for 'Band of Brothers' September 7, 2001 Posted: 11:55 AM EDT (1555 GMT) Caryn James of The New York Times called it "an extraordinary 10-part series that masters its greatest challenge: it balances the ideal of heroism with the violence and terror of battle, reflecting what is both civilized and savage about war." James also remarked on the generation gap between most viewers and characters, suggesting this was a significant hurdle. Robert Bianco of USA Today wrote that the series was "significantly flawed and yet absolutely extraordinary—just like the men it portrays," rating the series four out of four stars. He noted however that it was hard to identify with individual characters during crowded battle scenes. Philip French of The Guardian commented that he had "seen nothing in the cinema this past year that impressed me as much as BBC2's 10-part Band of Brothers, produced by Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks, and Ken Loach's The Navigators on Channel 4", and that it was "one of the best films ever made about men in war and superior in most ways to Saving Private Ryan." Matt Seaton, also in The Guardian, wrote that the film's production was "on such a scale that in an ad hoc, inadvertent way it gives one a powerful sense of what really was accomplished during the D-Day invasion - the extraordinary logistical effort of moving men and matériel in vast quantities." Tom Shales of The Washington Post wrote that though the series is "at times visually astonishing," it suffers from "disorganization, muddled thinking and a sense of redundancy." Shales observed that the characters are hard to identify: "Few of the characters stand out strikingly against the backdrop of the war. In fact, this show is all backdrop and no frontdrop. When you watch two hours and still aren't quite sure who the main characters are, something is wrong." Band of Brothers has become a benchmark for World War II series. The German series Generation War, for example, was characterized by critics as Band of Brüder (the German word for "Brothers"). Ratings The premiere of Band of Brothers on September 9, 2001, drew 10 million viewers. Two days later, the September 11 attacks occurred, and HBO immediately ceased its marketing campaign. The second episode drew 7.2 million viewers. The last episode of the miniseries received 5.1 million viewers, the smallest audience.HBO's 'Band of Brothers' Draws Series' Smallest Audience for Finale Accolades The series was nominated for twenty Primetime Emmy Awards, and won seven, including Outstanding Miniseries and Outstanding Directing for a Miniseries, Movie, or Dramatic Special. It also won the Golden Globe Award for Best Miniseries or Motion Picture Made for Television, American Film Institute Award for TV Movie or Miniseries of the Year, Producers Guild of America Award for Outstanding Producer of Long-Form Television, and the TCA Award for Outstanding Achievement in Movies, Miniseries, and Specials,. The show was also selected for a Peabody Award for '...relying on both history and memory to create a new tribute to those who fought to preserve liberty.'61st Annual Peabody Awards, May 2002. Primetime Emmy Awards Golden Globe Awards Home video releases All ten parts of the miniseries were released in a DVD box set on November 5, 2002. The set includes five discs containing all the episodes, and a bonus disc with the behind-the-scenes documentary We Stand Alone Together: The Men of Easy Company and the video diary of actor Ron Livingston, who played Lewis Nixon. A collector's edition of the box set was also released, containing the same discs but held in a tin case. Band of Brothers is one of the best-selling TV DVD sets of all time, having sold about $250 million worth as of 2010. The series was released as an exclusive HD DVD TV series in Japan in 2007. With the demise of the format, they are currently out of production. A Blu-ray Disc version of Band of Brothers was released on November 11, 2008 and has become a Blu-ray Disc top seller.DVD Shop: Band of Brothers''. — Warner Bros. See also * The Pacific Notes References Further reading A number of books give further insight into Easy Company: * A Company of Heroes: Personal Memories about the Real Band of Brothers and the Legacy They Left Us (2010), by Marcus Brotherton. Penguin. Profiles of deceased Easy Company men by their family members. * Band of Brothers: Easy Company, 506th Regiment, 101st Airborne from Normandy to Hitler's Eagle's Nest (1992), by Stephen Ambrose. * Beyond Band of Brothers: The War Memoirs of Major Dick Winters (2006), by Major Richard Winters and Colonel Cole Kingseed. The first of Winters' memoirs. * Biggest Brother: The Life of Major Dick Winters, The Man Who Led the Band of Brothers (2005), by Larry Alexander. The second of Winters' memoirs. * Brothers in Battle, Best of Friends, by William Guarnere and Edward Heffron with Robyn Post. * Call of Duty, by Lynn Compton with Marcus Brotherton. Recounts Compton's career as an attorney and prosecutor of Sirhan Sirhan. * Easy Company, by Genesis Publications. A limited edition coffee table book. * Easy Company Soldier, by Donald Malarkey with Bob Welch. * From Toccoa to the Eagle's Nest: Discoveries in the Bootsteps of the Band of Brothers (2009), by Dalton Einhorn. * In the Footsteps of the Band of Brothers: A Return to Easy Company's Battlefields with Sgt. Forrest Guth (2010), by Larry Alexander. Part travelogue, part historical perspective. * Parachute Infantry, by David Kenyon Webster. Published posthumously in 1994. * Shifty's War: The Authorized Biography of Sergeant Darrell Powers, the Legendary Sharpshooter from the Band of Brothers, (2011) by Marcus Brotherton. * The Way We Were (1985), by Forrest Guth and Michel de Trez. A collection of Guth's war time pictures and memoirs. * We Who Are Alive and Remain (2009), by Marcus Brotherton. Oral history featuring 20 surviving members of E Co. External links * * * * * * Bill Guarnere and Babe Heffron discuss their experience as part of the Band of Brothers * [http://www.101airborneww2.com/bandofbrothers.html Mark Bando's Band of Brothers pages] (Bando is a prolific historian of the 101st Airborne) * Film of the U.S. Army: liberation of the concentration camp Kaufering IV (by Landsberg Lech), in April 1945: This film and the photos, made by the U.S. Army, served as a template for Part 9 Band of Brothers. These documents were given to the team of director and producer Steven Spielberg and Tom Hanks by the European Holocaust Memorial (Landsberg). Category:101st Airborne Division Category:2000s American television series Category:2001 American television series debuts Category:2001 American television series endings Category:American action television series Category:2000s American television miniseries Category:BBC television dramas Category:Best Miniseries or Television Movie Golden Globe winners Category:English-language television programs Category:HBO network shows Category:Military television series Category:Peabody Award-winning television programs Category:Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Miniseries winners Category:Television series based on actual events Category:Television series by DreamWorks Television Category:Television programs based on books Category:World War II television drama series Category:The Holocaust in popular culture Category:Television series scored by Michael Kamen Category:Television series by Playtone Category:Television series scored by Blake Neely